Jules Vaughn
Jules Vaughn is a main character and the deuteragonist in the first season of Euphoria. She is portrayed by Hunter Schafer, while her 11-year-old counterpart is portrayed by Clark Furlong. Jules is a young trans-woman searching for where she belongs in the new suburban landscape. She recently moved from the city after her parents' divorce. After moving into town, she meets Rue Bennett, who she quickly befriends and later begins a romantic relationship with. Early Life Jules was born on February 28, 2001. Since she was about seven or eight, she dealt with bouts of depression, largely stemming from gender dysphoria, which eventually led to her mother taking her to a psychiatric hospital against her will at age 11. After recovering, Jules began to transition at age 13 eventually began to explore her sexuality with unavailable older, married men she met online. After her mother "got worse and went away", Jules' father quit his job in order to be closer to her and supported her throughout her transition. They have a good bond and she has a seemingly good home life with her father. While attending her old school, Jules met and befriended a person named TC who introduces her to Anna. In 2018, Jules and her father moved to a new town and befriended Kat in summer school for Intro to Visual Arts. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Relationships Rue and Jules Rue was instantly curious about Jules and they became best friends very quickly. Rue fell in love with Jules as she became embroiled with Nate. After the carnival and having her heart broken, Jules returned the confession kiss Rue gave her and began a relationship, which began to sour due to pressure to help Rue remain sober and being blackmailed by Nate. After running away to the city, Jules confessed the issue with Nate, to which Rue tried to scare off, before passingly saying at their winter formal dance that they should run away. However, Rue was unable to leave and the two seperated, with Jules heading into the city and Rue relapsing from grief. Nate and Jules Nate and Jules made their first encounter when Nate harassed her while she rode her bike next to his car and caused her to fall off. She later formally met him at his own party. In the kitchen, angry with Maddy, Nate attempted to take out his anger with Jules and threaten her, only for her to violently react and cut herself with a knife. After discovering Jules slept with Cal, Nate created a false online identity named Tyler and began to talk to Jules, tricking her into sending him sexual photos. Though his initial intentions were to blackmail Jules for her nudes to protect his father, he started to have feelings towards her. After the carnival, "Tyler" asked to meet Jules by the lake, professing his connection to her. He initially kisses her and puts his finger in her mouth, asking her to "open your mouth...wider", similar to his father's actions. Jules tells Nate to stop, rejecting him. As a result of being hurt, Nate drops the act and threatened to go to the police with Jules' nudes, which would cause her to be registered as a sex offender and ruin her life, unless she kept quiet about Cal. Soon after Nate was accused of assaulting Maddy at the carnival, he used the leverage he had on Jules to force her to lie to the police about seeing Maddy assaulted by the actual Tyler, putting the real Tyler in jail. Though Jules hates Nate for blackmailing and threatening her, she has an attraction to him, as she is still in love with his "Tyler" persona. This is shown when she hallucinates Nate/Tyler in the club, confirming she fell in love with Tyler. Nate seems to continue to have feelings for Jules as well, following her, watching her house at night, staring at her and complimenting her to Rue. This is significant because Nate treats Jules much better than he does Maddy, never once calling her inappropriate slurs and speaks highly of her. Even when Jules called him and his father faggots, his retaliation was minuscule in comparison to his assault on Maddy, his then girlfriend, for even implying he's gay. Cal and Jules The night of Nate's party, Cal Jacobs, his father, under his “DominantDaddy” profile, persuaded for her to meet him in a motel. Unaware she was under aged, Cal had sex with Jules. At the carnival, Jules pointed out that the guy running the chilli stand was the man she had sex with, to Rue’s disbelief, as she told him who it was. After seeing his reaction to Jules, Rue became convinced. At the same time, Cal discovered she attended his son's school and that he committed statutory rape. He later approached her in the carnival, afraid Jules was going to expose him and pleaded to her to keep his secret, much to Jules' shock, as she never intended to do anything. Physical Appearance Jules has long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. In stark contrast to Rue, Jules usually vivid eye makeup look that goes along with her eclectic, yet cute, fashion, largely composed of colorful skirts and tops that accentuate her figure. On certain occasions, her hair is dyed, such as pink during the carnival and black during formal. Jules is the perfect image of femininity from Nate's perspective, as she " wears pleated skirts, pretty chokers, has a slender neck and shoulders, acts and talks feminine and is completely hairless". Appearances Season One (8/8) * Pilot * Stuntin' Like My Daddy * Made You Look * Shook Ones Pt. II * '03 Bonnie and Clyde * The Next Episode * The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed * And Salt the Earth Behind You Quotes Trivia * Jules likes watching anime; most notably, she is a fan of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, which she binge watches and has a phone lockscreen of. During "Stuntin' Like My Daddy", she can be heard watching a scene from the tenth episode in her bedroom. * In "The Next Episode", Jules dresses up as Juliet Capulet from the 1996 film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romeo_%2B_Juliet Romeo + Juliet]'' for Halloween.'' * According to Doniella Davy, one of Euphoria’s makeup artists, Jules’ makeup looks are meant to convey her true emotions. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01 Pilot - Jules Vaughn 01.png S01E01 Pilot 56.png S01E01 Pilot 65.png S01E01 Pilot 67.png S01E01 Pilot 71.png S01E01 Pilot 98.png S01E01 Pilot 103.png S01E01 Pilot - Jules Vaughn 03.png S01E01 Pilot 142.png S01E01 Pilot 155.png S01E01 Pilot 157.png S01E01 Pilot 161.png S01E01 Pilot 168.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters